Krieg der Sandstürme
Als Krieg der Sandstürme wird der Krieg bezeichnet, den die Nachtelfen in Silithus gegen die Silithiden schlugen. Verlauf Fandral Hirschhaupt führte den Sturm, sein Sohn Valstann an seiner Seite. Sie hatten die Schlucht bewusst als den Ort dieser Schlacht gewählt, damit ihre Flanken gegen die unendliche Flut der Silithiden geschützt sein würden. Shiromar ritt ein kurzes Stück hinter ihnen und fokussierte ihre gesamte Energie auf ihre Zauber, mit denen sie die Kämpfer an vorderster Front unterstützte. Sie hatten sich bis zum Ausgang der Schlucht vorgekämpft. Fandral und Valstann drängten ihre Gegner Schlag um Schlag weiter zurück, dicht gefolgt von den mächtigsten und tapfersten Kriegerinnen, die die Armee der Schildwachen zu bieten hatte, sowie einer Vielzahl von Druiden und Mondpriesterinnen, die alle ihr bestes gaben, die Kämpfer an vorderster Stelle am Leben zu halten. Es schien fast, als ob auf jeden gewaltigen Silithidenschwarm, der vor den Nachtelfen fiel, hunderte mehr an seine Stelle traten. So hatten sie bereits die letzten Tage gekämpft, seit die Nachricht der Invasion der Silithiden eingetroffen war und Fandral die Armee zu den Waffen gerufen hatte. Priesterin Shiromar und ihre Gefährtinnen hatten alle genug Energie gesammelt, um gemeinsam den Segen Elunes herbeizurufen; eine Säule aus blendendem Licht stürzte auf den Ausgang der Schlucht herab und vernichtete innerhalb eines einzigen Augenblicks den gesamten Schwarm, der ihnen zuvor den Ausgang verwehrt hatte. Augenblicklich wurde die Luft erfüllt vom Sirren unzähliger Insektenflügel. Einer nach dem anderen erschienen am Rand der Schlucht die geflügelten Qiraji und stürzten sich nach kurzem Zögern unvermittelt mitten in die Reihen der Druiden unter ihnen. Fandral führte die Front aus der Schlucht heraus und in die offene Wüste vor ihnen, über Berge von Silithidenkadavern. Hinter sich hörten sie das Summen der Qiraji und die Todesschreie ihrer Heiler, während die rasiermesserscharfen Klauen der Qiraji den Wüstenboden mit dem Blut der Nachtelfen tränkten. Fandral beschleunigte sein Vordringen, um den unterstützenden Rängen mehr Raum zum Ausweichen zu bieten. Als sich ihr Blick einer fernen Hügelkette zuwandte, sah Shiromar eine gewaltige Welle flügelloser Qiraji über den Hügel rollen, bis vom Boden unter ihnen nichts mehr zu sehen war. Inmitten der Fußsoldaten der Qiraji bewegte sich eine Monstrosität von gigantischen Ausmaßen auf sie zu, die unablässig mit ihren klauenbewehrten Gliedmaßen Zeichen gab und in der schrecklichen Sprache der Insektenvölker Befehle brüllte. Unter all dem Lärm und dem chaotischen Summen, das über dem Schlachtfeld ertönte, schien sich in der Gegenwart des Ungeheuers ein Wort herauszukristallisieren: Rajaxx, Rajaxx, Rajaxx... Shiromar konnte zwar die Worte ihrer Gegner nicht verstehen, doch es schien ihr, als sei dies der Name der Kreatur. Als die Welle auf die Nachtelfen niederging, ertönte in der Ferne ein großes Horn. Von Ost und West stürmten zahllose Nachtelfen auf das Feld, um ihren bedrängten Gefährten zu Hilfe zu eilen. Mit einem markerschütterndem Schrei stürzten sich Fandral und Valstann mitten ins Herz des heranrückenden Schwarms, und beide Seiten prallten mit Wucht aufeinander, genau als die neu eingetroffenen Kämpfer auf beiden Flanken der Qiraji jeden gefallenen Elfen mit dem Leben hunderter Qiraji vergolten. Shiromar war sich gewiss, dass die Schlacht gewonnen sei; doch selbst als die Schatten lang wurden und sich die Nacht über Silithus senkte, hörten die Kämpfe nicht auf. Inmitten der Schlacht trafen Fandral und Valstann schließlich auf den General der Qiraji selbst. Einigen Angriffen der geflügelten Qiraji knapp entkommen blickte Shiromar dorthin, wo Vater und Sohn verzweifelt gegen den Anführer der Qiraji kämpften. Die Reihen der Qiraji fingen endlich an, sich zu lichten, und ihr Anführer schien dies zu bemerken. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung entzog sich die Kreatur dem Zugriff ihrer Gegner und verschwand jenseits des Hügels, wo Shiromar sie zum ersten Mal gesichtet hatte. Die verbleibenden Insektoiden fielen kurze Zeit später unter dem Ansturm der Nachtelfen. An diesem Abend wurden Wachen aufgestellt, und die elfischen Streitkräfte rasteten. Fandral wusste, dass die Bedrohung durch die Qiraji noch nicht gebannt war; der nächste Tag würde mit Sicherheit eine weitere erbitterte Schlacht bereithalten. Shiromar konnte nur in kurzen Intervallen schlafen. Die Schreie der Toten hallten immer noch in ihren Ohren, doch die Wüste um sie herum schwieg. Als sich die Truppen am Morgen neu formierten und den Hügel erklommen, legte sich eine unheilvolle Stille über das Land. Shiromar suchte den Horizont ab, doch von den Qiraji und den Silithiden war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Fandral hatte gerade den Befehl gegeben, auszurücken, als ein Bote mit einer dringenden Nachricht eintraf: der Südwindposten wurde angegriffen. Fandral dachte darrüber nach, seine Truppen zurückzuziehen um den Posten zu verteidigen, doch er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass dieser Zug dem Feind die Tür für eine erneute Invasion weit öffnen würde. Sie wussten immer noch nicht, wie groß die Zahl der feindlichen Armee war, oder was dieses unbekannte Volk sonst noch an Einheiten auf das Feld führen konnte. Valstann erriet die Gedanken seines Vaters, und bot ihm an, eine Abteilung zu dem umkämpften Posten zu führen, so dass Fandral hier bleiben und die Qiraji weiter zurückhalten konnte. Aus der Nähe konnte Shiromar den Rest des Gespräches belauschen: „Was, wenn es eine Falle ist?“ fragte Fandral. „Wir müssen dieses Risiko eingehen, Vater.“ entgegnete Valstann. „Ich werde gehen. Ich werde die Stadt verteidigen und siegreich heimkehren. Ich werde die Ehre deines Namens aufrechterhalten.“ Fandral nickte, zögerlich. „Wenn du lebend zurückkommst, soll mir das Lohn genug sein.“ So sammelte Valstann seine Abteilung, und Fandral ließ seinen Sohn nach Südwind ziehen. Shiromar machte sich Sorgen über die Teilung der Streitkräfte, doch sie verstand die Notwendigkeit der Entscheidung. Während der nächsten Tage kämpften Shiromar und die anderen gegen Welle um Welle von Silithiden, die aus den umliegenden Insektenbauten hervorquollen. Doch von den Qiraji selbst fehlte weiterhin jegliche Spur. Langsam beschlich Shiromar ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl. Es war ein böses Omen, dass sich die Meister der Silithiden so lange nicht hatten blicken lassen. Sie hatte Angst um Valstann, und sie konnte oftmals während kurzen Pausen im Kampf sehen, wie Fandral voller Sorge zum Horizont blickte, wo er im Stillen hoffte, seinen Sohn zurückkehren zu sehen. Am dritten Tag, als die Sonne am höchsten Punkt stand, kehrten die Qiraji zurück. Das Summen der Insektenflügel erfüllte erneut die Luft; erneut verschlangen die zahllosen Soldaten der Insektenherrscher den Horizont. Sie reihten sich vor Fandrals Armee wie der Schatten einer gewaltigen Wolke auf, die die Sonne verdeckte... und hielten dann inne. Und warteten. Fandral lies seine Truppen aufmarschieren und bezog selbst an vorderster Front Stellung, während Sturmkrähen am Himmel ihre Kreise zogen und Druiden in Bärengestalt erwartungsvoll im Sand scharrten. Die Masse der Insekten teilte sich vor ihnen. Die riesenhafte Gestalt des Generals trat hervor, in seinen Klauen einen geschundenen und blutüberströmten Körper. Rajaxx baute sich vor den Reihen der Qiraji auf und hob Valstann Hirschhaupt hoch, so dass ihn alle sehen konnten. Eine Welle des Schreckens lief durch die Armee der Nachtelfen. Shiromar fühlte, wie eine unglaubliche Leere von ihrem Innersten Besitz ergriff. Fandral stand in der Mittagssonne, stumm, und wusste in diesem Moment, dass Südwind gefallen war, und sein Sohn mit ihm. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er den Jungen hatte ziehen lassen, und so stand er da, erstarrt vor Angst, Schuld und Verzweiflung. In den Klauen des Generals rührte sich Valstann plötzlich und sprach zu seinem Peiniger, doch er war zu weit weg um gehört zu werden. Mit einem Mal war der Bann gebrochen, unter dem Fandral gestanden hatte. Wie ein zürnender Sturm schoss der Vater nach vorne, und auf seinen Ruf hin beugte sich die gesamte Macht der Nachtelfen dieser einen abscheulichen Kreatur entgegen... doch der Weg war zu weit. Noch bevor der General sich bewegte wusste Shiromar, dass sie Valstann niemals rechtzeitig erreichen würden. Der Qiraji legte seine zweite Klaue um Valstanns mishandelten Körper, und drückte mit beiden einmal kräftig zu... und zog sie auseinander. Die beiden Hälften des jungen Nachtelfen fielen bewegungslos zu Boden. Fandral wurde langsamer, stoppte, und fiel auf seine Knie. Die nachrückenden Nachtelfen teilten sich um ihn, umflossen ihn wie ein reißender Strom aus Zorn und Stahl. Als die beiden Fronten aufeinanderprallten, wehte von Osten her ein Sandsturm über das Schlachtfeld, der alles Licht auslöschte. Hustend, geblendet fühlte Shiromar, wie der Wind sie unnachgiebig zu Boden zwang. Sie versuchte, ihre Augen so gut es ging zu schützen, während der Wind ihre Ohren betäubte und die Schreie ihrer Gefährten sanft überdeckte. Inmitten des Chaos erblickte sie verschwommen die Gestalt des Generals der Qiraji, nicht weit von ihr, wie er durch die Reihen der Nachtelfen pflügte und mit seinen gewaltigen Klauen eine Spur verstümmelter Körper hinter sich her zog. Dann sah sie Fandral, der mit letzter Kraft den Rückzug befahl. Sie hatten versagt; Silithus war verloren. Viele der folgenden Ereignisse schmolzen in ihrer Erinnerung zu wenigen Augenblicken zusammen, obwohl sie tatsächlich Tage gebraucht hatten. Fandral führte den kläglichen Rest seiner Armee aus Silithus und über die schmalen Bergpässe hinab in den Un'Goro Krater. Die Silithiden und die Qiraji folgten ihnen dicht auf den Fersen und verschlangen all diejenigen, die hinter den Schutz der elfischen Hauptstreitmacht zurückfielen. Sobald sie den Un'Goro Krater erreicht hatten, geschah jedoch etwas seltsames. Anscheinend hatten sich die Qiraji zurückgezogen, als die Streitmacht den Rand des Kraters erreicht hatte. Der Erzdruide sammelte seine verbleibenden Truppen im Herzen des Kraters und gab den Befehl, die Stellung zu halten. Vorerst war das ständige Kämpfen, Fliehen und Sterben vorbei. Doch die Nachtelfen hatten eine bittere Niederlage einstecken müssen, und das Verhalten von Fandral Hirschhaupt hatte sich von Grund auf geändert. Shirmor sah, wie Fandral Wache stand. Er blickte vom Feuersäulengrat hinab auf die Ebenen unter ihnen, den Dampf aus dem vulkanischen Gestein im Rücken. Das orangene Leuchten der Lava erhellte sein Gesicht, eine steinerne Maske, die ungeahnten Schmerz verbarg – Schmerz, den nur Eltern kennen, die ihre Kinder überlebt haben. Der plötzliche Rückzug der Qiraji überraschte Shiromar. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr erinnerte sie sich an die Legenden über den Krater, Gerüchte, dass er in vorgeschichtlichen Zeiten von den Titanen selbst geschaffen worden war. Vielleicht wachten sie immer noch über diese Gegend. Vielleicht lag auf dem Krater immer noch ihr Segen. Eines war auf jeden Fall sicher: Wenn sie nicht bald eine Möglichkeit finden würden, dem Vordringen der Insektenvölker Einhalt zu gebieten... ...würde Kalimdor für immer verloren sein. Der Krieg dauerte noch lange, schmerzhafte Monate. Igrendwie schaffte es Shiromar, eine Schlacht nach der anderen zu überleben, doch die Nachtelfen waren von nun an stets in der Defensive, stets unterlegen, und immer zum Rückzug gezwungen. Aus Verzweiflung flehte Fandral den Schwarm der bronzenen Drachen um Hilfe an. Ihre ursprüngliche Weigerung, sich in die Angelegenheiten der sterblichen einzumischen, wandelte sich in Unterstützung, nachdem die Qiraji die Höhlen der Zeit angegriffen hatten, die Heimat und Brutstätte von Nozdormu, dem Zeitlosen. Nozdormus Erbe, Anachronos, gewährte den Elfen die Unterstützung des bronzenen Drachenschwarms in ihrem Krieg gegen die Qiraji. Jeder Nachtelf, der ein Schwert tragen oder einen Zauber wirken konnte, schloss sich der Armee an, und mit vereinten Kräften machten sich die Nachtelfen und die Drachen auf, Silithus zurückzuerobern. Doch selbst mit der Macht der Drachen auf ihrer Seite war die schiere Masse der Qiraji und Silithiden zu groß. Und so rief Anachronos die Nachkommen der übrigen Drachenschwärme zu sich: Merithra des Traums, ein Kind Yseras und Abgesandte des grünen Drachenschwarms; Caelestrasz, ein Kind Alexstraszas und Abgesandter des roten Drachenschwarms; und schließlich Arygos, ein Kind von Malygos und Abgesandter des blauen Drachenschwarms. Die Drachen und die geflügelten Qiraji stießen am wolkenlosen Himmel über Silithus aufeinander, als die gesamte nachtelfische Streitmacht Kalimdors durch die Wüste zog. Doch selbst in diesem Augenblick war der Fluss der Qiraji und Silithiden ungebrochen. Später hörte Shiromar Gerüchte, dass die Drachen bei einem Flug über die uralte Hauptstadt der Qiraji, aus der die Insekten herausströmten, etwas fürchterliches erblickt hatten, etwas, das auf eine noch viel ältere, schreckliche Präsenz hindeutete, die hinter dem Ansturm der Insekten lauerte. Vielleicht war es diese Erkenntnis, welche die Drachen und Fandral zu ihrem endgültigen, verzweifelten Plan führte. Anstatt die Stadt einzunehmen würden sie die Qiraji dort hinter einer Barriere einsperren, die sie so lange festhalten würde, bis eine bessere Lösung gefunden werden konnte. Und so begann mit der Hilfe der vier Drachenschwärme der letzte Marsch auf die Hauptstadt der Qiraji. Shiromar ritt hinter Fandral, während um sie herum die Leichen geflügelter Qiraji vom Himmel regneten. Hoch über ihren Häuptern dezimierten die Drachen die insektoiden Soldaten. Die Nachtelfen und die Drachen bildeten zusammen eine langsam vorrückende, unaufhaltsame Mauer, die die Qiraji immer weiter zu ihrer Hauptstadt Ahn'Qiraj zurückdrängte. Doch vor den Toren der Stadt wandte sich das Blatt. Sogar die vereinten Kräfte konnten nur mit knapper Not ihre Stellungen halten. Ein weiteres Vordringen war unmöglich. Merithra des Traums, Caelestrasz und Arygos beschlossen, auf eigene Faust in die Stadt vorzustoßen und die Qiraji lange genug aufzuhalten, so dass Anachronos, Fandral und die verbleibenden Druiden und Mondpriesterinnen die magische Barriere errichten konnten. So stürzten sich die drei Drachen und ihre Gefährten in die Heerscharen der Qiraji, mitten in die Stadt, in der bangen Hoffnung, dass ihr Opfer nicht vergebens sein würde. Außerhalb der Tore rief Fandral die Druiden zu sich, und gemeinsam mit Anachronos konzentrierten sie ihre Energien, während der Drache die magische Barriere errichtete. Innerhalb der Mauern fielen die Drachen vor der überwältigenden Macht der heranstürmenden Qiraji. Shiromar sammelte ihre Energien und sprach den Segen ihrer Göttin Elune, als die Barriere vor den Augen der Nachtelfen Gestalt annahm. Fels, Stein und Wurzeln erhoben sich aus dem Sand und formten eine unüberwindbare Mauer. Sogar die geflügelten Soldaten, die versuchten über den Wall zu fliegen, wurden von einer unsichtbaren Barriere zurückgehalten, die sie nicht durchdringen konnten. Die Qiraji, die außerhalb der Barriere waren, fielen innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Die Leichen zahlloser Qiraji, Nachtelfen und Drachen waren über dem weiten Wüstensand verstreut. Anachronos deutete auf einen Skarabäus, der zu seinen Füßen im Sand krabbelte. Die Kreatur erstarrte und wurde mit einem Mal flach; der Drache hatte sie in einen riesigen metallenen Gong verwandelt. Steine in der Nähe des Walls gerieten in Bewegung und formten einen Altar, auf dem der Gong platziert wurde. Der große Drache deutete auf ein Gliedmaß eines seiner gefallenen Gefährten. Anachronos stimmte einen stillen Singsang an, und kurz darauf verformte sich der Gegenstand zu einem Szepter. Der Drache erklärte Fandral, dass der Gong nur mit dem Szepter geschlagen werden müsse, wenn jemals ein Sterblicher die magische Barriere der uralten Stadt überschreiten wolle. Mit diesen Worten übergab Anachronos das Szepter dem Erzdruiden. Fandral betrachtete den Gegenstand, sein Gesicht verzerrt von Schmerz und Verachtung. „Niemals werde ich mit den Qiraji, mit Silithus oder mit Euch je wieder etwas zu tun haben! NIEMALS!“ Er schleuderte das Szepter voller Zorn gegen die magischen Tore. Das Szepter zerbarst in tausend Stücke. Fandral wand sich ab. „Du würdest unseren Bund wegen deines Stolzes aufs Spiel setzen?“ fragte der Drache. Fandral drehte sich Anachronos ein letztes Mal zu. „Die Seele meines Sohns wird in diesem leeren Sieg keinen Frieden finden, Drache. Aber ich werde ihn zurückholen. Auch wenn es mich Jahrtausende kosten wird... ich werde meinen Sohn zurückholen!“ Und so schritt Fandral an Shiromar vorbei... ...so voller Hass und Scham, ein gebrochener, einsamer Mann. Sie konnte ihn immer noch vor ihren Augen sehen, fast so, als wäre er hier und jetzt bei ihr, als läge all dies nicht bereits eintausend Jahre zurück. http://www.wow-europe.com Quelle Category:Geschichte Kategorie:Silithus